Lee Kuan Yew
Lee Kuan Yew Lee Kuan Yew is notable for being the first player to become Prime Minister in POWER Indonesia, serving a total of three consecutive terms in POWER VI before voluntarily stepping down. He also played as The Banker in POWER V, where he was eliminated during The Holocaust, due to him being personally responsible for replacing every expense except infrastructure and education with fossil fuel subsidies. POWER IV He learnt the basics of gameplay here, became a Governor under the Republican Party in some random state, and got bored and eventually quit. Power V He took a key role in negotiating with Lu Bu in POWER China, where he brokered a temporary peace deal between Alibaba and Baidu, later seizing control of Baidu with the help of Donald J. Wargrave, allowing a brief period of relative prosperity for the Chinese firms. Afterwards, there were regular disturbances caused by Tree, the former CEO of Baidu, who received assistance from Sandra Colbert to take over Sinopec, and used it to attack Baidu. He was involved in the beginning of the Alagasco Fiasco, wherein he used Baidu to seize many sectors from Alagasco and channelled them to Proctor & Gamble. He was 'killed' in The Holocaust a day after that. After The Holocaust, he re-joined as Ghostly Apparition, and silently watched the game, rarely participating. His username was an ironic reference to the fact that he had been killed by Rumsod, and thus he was "haunting" the game. POWER VI He returned to the game in POWER Indonesia, playing as Lee Kuan Yew, who is the IRL founder of the player's IRL nation, Singapore. Parroting his rise to power in Singapore, LKY joined a vaguely leftist-sounding party, the Democratic Party of Struggle, in order to get a larger share of the vote. He adopted a pan-party system, where all parties would have direct communication via Discord, so that they would know why he was implementing certain policies. This helped to reduce tensions and enhance the political stability of Indonesia. It also allowed him to become PM. 1st Tenure as Prime Minister He was responsible for Indonesia joining The Anti-Communist Alliance and The Silk Road, boosting its national security and economy. He nationalized agricultural sectors to improve the budget deficit, while cutting down on unnecessary things like welfare and social security. His last move as PM was to boost the education and infrastructure spending in the country. He also proposed a rotating party system, where each party would get 2 "legislative terms" to get things sorted out, and pass the role of PM to the next party chairman. It was relatively well-accepted, and it was handed over to Li Gong, chairman of the National Mandate Party. 1st Tenure as Finance Minister He nationalized all sectors, manually growing them and expanding the economy from roughly 1000 billion to 1200 billion. He also cut the minimum wage to Very Low so as to increase profit margins to fuel more growth. He then used the additional revenue to introduce Nationalized Healthcare and Universal Basic Income. The oil&gas sector was later released by him into the free market. Behind the scenes, he kept Indonesia neutral so as to avoid being pulled into destructive and pointless conflicts. 2nd Tenure as Prime Minister He spent some of the military budget. He also asked Aga NP, then Finance Minister, to expand some sectors, but Aga got confused and busted unions instead, tanking growth. He then assigned himself as Finance Minister to fix this mess. As such, his tenure as Prime Minister was cut short to 1/3 of a Legislative term. Role in the Legislative Rebellion Septic Shrek, who went against Lee's rotary system of governance, voted himself Prime Minister out of order. Lee allied himself with the Great Indonesia Movement Party, led by Henk Sneevliet, to vote Henk Sneevliet into power, rebelling against Septic Shrek's administration. This provoked Septic Shrek to tank sector growth by intentionally busting all existing unions, resulting in about 12% negative growth. The damage was quickly undone once Henk Sneevliet became PM and appointed Lee as Finance Minister to fix the problem. 2nd Tenure as Finance Minister Lee worked with Henk to cut government costs once poverty reached its limit. Indonesia returned to its peaceful isolation and experienced yet another golden age of bountiful growth.Category:Democratic Party of Struggle politicians Category:Prime Ministers Category:Prime Minister of Indonesia Category:POWER Indonesia Category:Heads of government Category:POWER China Category:Minister of finance